ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Betsy Ross House
' Betsy Ross House' is the first episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary TAPS travels to Glen Mills, Pennsylvania to investigate what's considered to be one of the oldest houses in America. The property was built in 1695 and has been used as a church, tavern, and a courthouse and is now a private residence. There have been claims of paranormal activity throughout the 18 rooms in the house. The current owner's six year old daughter has awakened to objects falling in her room. Kimberly (one of the owners) reported seeing a white mist come towards her in the living room. She also claims to have seen a man in colonial dress come down the first floor steps. Then on one occasion, the couple heard walking outside of their bedroom door and a child's voice say "mommy," yet when they checked, their daughter was in her room sound asleep. Jason and Grant begin their investigation in the master bedroom. They first conducted a sweep with the thermal imaging camera and the K2 meter, which is used to detect changes in electro magnetic fields. While trying to conduct an EVP session Jason hears the floor creaking in the hallway but there was nothing there. They next survey the little girl's bedroom. While in the room, the K2 meter receives extreme hits, particularly near the bed. While in that particular room they also feel the bed shaking and hear thumping noises near the door. In the attic, Kris and Amy perform an EVP session and Kris tries to provoke the spirit by daring it to "scare them like it scares the people in the house." While in the space, Amy gets the feeling that cobwebs are in her hair but there is nothing there. This is a common sensation that investigators report feeling while in the presence of paranormals. Steve and Tango investigate the first floor to debunk the sighting that one of the owners had of white mist coming towards her. While in this area, each investigator heard sounds and voices. After surveying the evidence they gathered during the investigation, the Ghost Hunters affirm that the Hannum house is haunted. Besides the personal experiences they had, they were also able to record two voices during their EVP sessions. In the basement, they recorded a woman's voice in the attic that said "thousands" and another voice, also captured in the attic, said, "you'll find it in this wall". And although the property is haunted Jason and Grant feel that the apparitions are harmless and the owners and tenants should not fear them. "Betsy Ross House" / Philadelphia, Pa The team heads to the historical house of Betsy Ross to investigate reports of suspicious activity. Once they arrive at the landmark, the director of the house explained that in 1980 two security guards got into an argument in the basement of the gift shop (located next door to the house) and one was shot three times and left over night to die. Since that time, people claimed to have heard voices in that area. In the parlor of the house where Betsy Ross was rumored to have met with the US flag committee; a witness said that she felt a dark presence while in that room. A staff member heard rustling and voices come the basement of the house. And in the director's office, which is in the attic of the Betsy Ross house, one former director felt a hand grab her shoulder and another was so frightened by something that she climbed out of the window and onto the flagpole. Many believe that the presence in there is that of the former owner of the house who died in the room that now functions as an office. To begin the investigation, Jason and Grant go to the basement of the house first, where they hear someone walking above them. Yet when Grant goes to look into what's causing the noise, he finds the room empty. Meanwhile, Amy and Kris conduct an EVP in the basement of the gift shop where the security guard was killed. Tango and Steve do their research in the parlor of the house. They try to disorganize the room's chairs and table in hopes of getting a reaction from the spirit of Betsy Ross. In the director's office, Jason and Grant use their digital recorder to capture what sounds like a man's voice coming from the room next to them. While concluding their sweep of the house, Jason and Grant use the K2 meter in the basement that has strong reactions throughout the room. This is known as a fear cage, which is an area that's subjected to high electromagnetic fields consistently. They also hear a loud moaning sound come from near that area but did not see a culprit for the noise. Upon completing their analysis of the Betsy Ross House and the gift shop, the investigators find that the landmark does have paranormal presences within it. According to Jason and Grant, the workers of the Betsy Ross House are not only a part of history, they may also have the opportunity to come face to face with it. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes